I wish I was you Germany
by MissAloisTrancy126
Summary: Germany and England are jealous of each others lifes see what happens: BAD SUMMARY SORRY! WARNING: Real names used.
1. I wish I was you Germany

**"I wish I was you Germany"**

**Hey, this is my second story ever! Thanks for all the veiws on my last one! This ones not a yaoi.**

**Characters: Germany and England!**

**Warnings: Real names used!**

**Ludwig: Germany**

**Arthur: England**

**Gilbert: Prussia**

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

**Sorry its so short it was 3:25 am when i wrote it i promise chapter two will be longer!**

**Thanks for reading!, Kuroshitsujiluver126**

Ludwig walked into a bar with his brother, Gilbert to have a night of beer drinking and stupid jokes. Gilbert opened the door letting his brother Ludwig follow behind. Gilbert spot some of his friends nearby and rushed over to greet them, leaving Ludwig by himself. Sighing, he found a spot alone and ordered a drink. As he waited for the bartender to get his drink, he noticed a very drunk England head into the bar, glass in hand. Ludwig sighed as he sat beside him, not noticing the German.

"Vat do you think you are doing? Ludwig asked the drunken Brit.

Arthur sat up and looked at Ludwig as if he had three heads.

"What do youuu want Ludwig?" Arthur asked, swaying a bit and pointing a shaky finger at the German.  
"Are you alright Arthur?" Ludwig asked one hand on Arthur s back to ensure he didn't fall backward.

"No, itz that bloody wanker!" Arthur exclaimed taking another swig of whiskey. Ludwig grabbed the glass from Arthur s hand and gave it to the bartender. Arthur groaned loudly. Ludwig s drink came, and he accepted it readily.  
"Vat's going on with you?" Ludwig asked, almost regretting asking.

"Alfred, Alfred s my problem!" Arthur yelled swinging back and forth.  
"Vat did he do now?" Ludwig groaned. America was annoying to everybody, but it seemed his favourite person to bother was England. if he was here, then he couldn t be much more sober then the Brit beside him, and a drunk America was worse. MUCH worse.

"Okay heres the story; today I waz sittin in here and that, bloody wanker, came and sat next to me!" Arthur yelled, waving his hands to exaggerate every word.

"I was sure the timin waz right! Today would be the day i confessed I was smitten for him!" Arthur nearly fell off his chair this time, and Ludwig had to steady him.

"Let me guess he said he did not feel the same?" Ludwig guessed. The american wasn t the best with others personal emotions.

"How did you know?" Arthur yelled at Ludwig, slamming his now empty glass down on the counter.  
"Just a guess, here come vith me and I'll take you back to my house for the night, Arthur." Ludwig offered.

He glanced over at his older brother, who was across the bar. Judging by his loud laughter and his sluggish movements, he guessed that he was already drunk off his ass. He payed for his drink and dragged the rambling Brit outside. He hailed a cab and after giving the driver directions, they were heading off to his house.

STOP THIS CAB! Arthur yelled.  
The driver gave a startled squeak and screeched to a hault five minutes away from Ludwig s house. Arthur got out and took off down the street.

HEY! GET BACK HERE! Ludwig shouted, quickly throwing money at the terrified driver and pelting after the drunken man. Finally he found him at the local park, catching his breath on a bench.

VAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! he shouted at the European nation. He crossed his arms and stared at the buff German.

"I wish I had your life! Everyone listens to you and respects you. Italy is downright in love with you. Why cant i be like that? Arthur sobbed.

"My life is no picnic either. Do you know how hard it is to train Italy? All he does is eat laugh and follow me around all the damn time. At least with your life, i have nothing better to do then sit around and drink all day. " Ludwig complained.

"I WISH I WAS YOU!" they both screamed at the same time. Ludwig after got up and dragged Arthur to his house.

The last thing either of them saw was their own face staring back at them before everything went black.

**Soon to come is Chapter two! Keep reading it will get better i promise!**


	2. Dumb Prussian!

**Hey, you begged me for Chapter 2! So here it is 3 **

**WARNINGS: Real names used, bad language.**

**Character names: Ludwig:Germany**

**Arthur:England**

**Gilbert:Prussia**

**Elizaveta:Hungary**

**Roderich: Austria**

**Thanks for reading!**** ,Kuroshitsujiluver123**

Arthur sat up the next morning. The sleep he had was excellent, he felt like an entirely new person!

"Haaahh!" Arthur yawned. As Arthur sat up he realized that he was in Ludwig's bedroom.  
"How the bloody hell did i get here?" Arthur said looking beside him to see if there was a sleeping Ludwig beside him. No one was there. "He must be making breakfast, I thought the room smelt of wurst!" Arthur complained. He got up and exited the room out to the living room.  
He saw a shadow of a person who was making breakfast in the kitchen. Arthur ran over to the person on the assumption it was Ludwig.

"Ludwig, what the bloody hell happened last night?" Arthur screamed. As he entered the kitchen he froze at the sight of Ludwig. "L-Ludwig?" Arthur stammered. Ludwig turned around.  
"Ye-" Ludwig fell back onto the counter examining Arthur.

"Arthur... y-your me!" Ludwig stuttered.

"What?" Arthur screamed running to the bathroom mirror. "What in bloody hell is going on? "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Arthur was sitting at the table speechless across from another speechless version of himself.

"Vat are we going to do Arthur?" He asked him.  
As Ludwig was putting away the dishes he turned to Arthur and ran a hand through his now messy blonde hair. " I hate to say this but, i think we need to pay a visit to my older bruder, he might know vat to do if we can get him to listen!"

"No way am I asking that bloody git for help!" Arthur screamed in disagreement.

"He may be the only one who will believe us!" Ludwig screamed at Arthur.  
"Fine..." he grumbled.

After they finished they found Gilbert at Roderich's house and went to talk to him about their "problem". Arthur knocked on the door and waited patiently. Soon, the aristocrat opened it and stared at the unlikely pair.  
"What do you want?" He asked. "We have come to see Gilbert." Ludwig stated.  
"Alright, come in." Roderich said examining them both as they walked through the door with a puzzled face. "They must have put something in my tea this morning" mumbled Roderich as he closed the door.

Gilbert was sitting on the couch next to Elizaveta.

"Gilbert!" Arthur screamed. "Get your bloody ass over here!" Arthur screamed.

Gilbert turned to Roderich with a puzzled face.

"WE KNOW, WE KNOW!" Arthur and Ludwig screamed at once. Gilbert got up from his seat and walked over to them. Elizaveta and Roderich watched as they huddled together in the other room.

"Listen Gilbert we have a big problem!" Arthur whispered.

"Kesesesese, you think i'm going to help you? Helping is so UNAWESOME!" Gilbert explained laughing hysterically at him.

Arthur and Ludwig stared at Gilbert intensely until he caved in. "Oh fine, but your staring is hurting my awesomeness so stop!" Gilbert yelled causing Ludwig to kick him in the shin. "So what's your big problem little brother kesesese" Gilbert whispered laughing.

"I don't know remember what happened last night but I woke up and I was looking at my self!" Ludwig explained.

"Okay, How do I know this isn't a dumb joke you guys are playing on me?" Gilbert asked looking at Arthurs body.

"Well, let me see, does anyone else know you keep everyones embarrassing moments recorded to ensure if you are in a fight against them you can blackmail them?" Ludwig said smirking.

"Wait, YOU DO?" Arthur replied.

"Okay, now I believe you but you telling England was very unawesome, you know that?' Gilbert remarked back. "Whatever meet me at my place tonight at 6:30pm. We ll figure something out".

Fine, we ll be there." Arthur said, still not happy with having to get help from Prussian.  
"Good day to you both!" Roderich shouted at he shut the door behind them. "Well that was weird..."

~~~~~~~~~~ "Well guys let the awesome me think of a way out of this situation!" Gilbert said tapping his his temple.  
"Well hurry up! I'm not staying like this a day longer!" Arthur exclaimed.  
"Vell, lets think back and see if we did anything that would have made this happen" Ludwig said calming Arthur down.

"Okay bruder do you remember anything you guys did last night or said?" Gilbert asked Ludwig.

"Ummm... fuck.. I only remember you shouting things at me... at the park!" Arthur said excitedly thinking he got a lead to helping them in the problem.

"YOU YELLED AT ME TOO! Arthur protested. But I can't remember what we were yelling...I think it was something like I want to hit you..."

"No" Ludwig said starring at Arthur intensely. "It was something along the lines of I wish I was you" Ludwig said even though it pained him to say it.

"Well I don't know any vodoo so let's see what Arthur has in his books of magic Kesesesese" Gilbert laughed sitting down in Arthurs place as he went to get everything he thought might help.

"Okay I think I found something that might work!" Arthur yelled running down the hall. "Okay here Gilbert just say those lines and we will see what happens!" Arthur said sitting down beside Ludwig kicking Gilbert out of his seat.

"Okay let the awesome me work my magic!" Gilbert cackled.

"Can't do anything too bad now can it?" Arthur said nervously.

I guess not..." Ludwig mumbled. "HERE WE GO!"


	3. What do you think your doing Italy?

"I don't feel any different!" Ludwig exclaimed, looking at Arthur s slim hands.

"I'm still bloody Ludwig! You did shit!" Arthur shouted, glaring at the albino.

Hey, hey, hey! At least I tried! Gilbert protested, staring at the two nations.

Vell, that was pointless. Ludwig muttered.

Arthur sighed, shutting his eyes for a minute to calm down. This isn t working, I think you two should leave.

Ludwig nodded and dragged his brother out the door and down the street. He watched the two walk away and sighed. He realized that he would have to live at the Ludwig s house until they fixed this mess. Who knew what would happen if someone else found out.

Arthur sat down on the couch and looked around. I wonder if he has any tea? He thought aloud. entering the kitchen, he heard soft knocks coming from the front door. Frowning, he opened it to find Italy standing there, a wide grin plastered on his face. Shit.  
"Vell, hello Feliciano." Arthur said him his best German accent he could imitate. Vhat are you doing here? Luddy! The Italian exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Arthur s neck and kissed him passionately.  
Arthur stood there, mind racing. I shouldn t be kissing him. That would be cheating, and a gentleman doesn t cheat. But if i don t, Feliciano will be suspicious. Arthur kissed him back, trying to pry the bubbly Italian from his neck. At long last, he let go, smiling up at him.  
"Romano and Spain were fighting so I was wondering if I could stay here tonight? Feliciano asked, amber eyes glistening up at him as he swayed the German s arms back and forth.  
"Fine" Arthur said, trying to keep his stoic expression.  
Yay! Thank you! He exclaimed, skipping happily inside the house.

Arthur closed the door and let his mind wander. I don t usually have guests over, this should be fun. Arthur was jerked out of his thoughts when he saw Italy race upstairs.  
"Vere are you going Feliciano?" Arthur asked, following the Italian up the wooden stairs.  
"To your bed silly! Thats where we always sleep!" Feliciano replied, opening the door to Ludwig s bedroom. Arthur sighed. Maybe tonight wont be fun. "Oh, okay i'll be vith you in a few minutes" Arthur called from the hall. He went into the bathroom and stared at the reflection in the mirror. Would Ludwig mind if I slept in the same bed as Feliciano? It s not like we are sleeping together, right? He left the bathroom and changed into a muscle shirt and boxers. He found Feliciano already asleep, only wearing a pair of pasta boxers. Arthur gently slipped under the covers, feeling uncomfortable.  
As he turned the opposite way of the sleeping Italian, he felt him cuddle up to his arm, murmuring a soft Ve~ "Woah, this is so weird." Arthur thought to himself. He never had someone do this to him. Even though part of him enjoyed it, it was still wrong.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Arthur sat up and ran to the mirror. He looked in the mirror, disappointed to see Ludwig s blue eyes staring back at him.  
Grumbling, he went downstairs to fix some tea. "Stupid git." He muttered, looking around the kitchen.  
"What was that Luddy?" A voice asked. Arthur turned around to see Feliciano sitting at the table, staring at him curiously.  
"Uh, N-Nor reason! Uh, I vas just... imitating Arthur." Arthur said quickly.  
"Oh, That sounds like fun! Let me try."Feliciano exclaimed. Hey, you bloody wanker!

"Vell, you better go Veneziano I am having guests over today" Arthur said, ignoring the Italian's imitations. Feliciano pouted but allowed himself to be lead outside. Shutting the door, he walked back into the kitchen "I wonder how Ludwig is doing in my body?" Arthur asked himself, hoping that Ludwig had been able to keep up the act.  
Arthur picked up the phone and dialed his house number. Hello? Ludwig asked.  
"Get over here. We need to talk." Arthur said, looking out the window to make sure Italy had left.  
"Okay, i ll be over in a bit. Ludwig said through the phone.  
"Don t bring Gilbert either!" Arthur shouted, shuddering at how Gilbert would take the night he just had.  
"Alright! I von t bring him!" Ludwig shouted back, hanging up the phone.  
After putting the phone back, he continued his rummaging through the cupboards for tea. All he found was wurst.  
"What does this guy eat besides wurst?!" Arthur muttered, frustration growing as he found more wurst. "Ridiculous!" Arthur said, slamming the cupboards shut.  
Arthur was about to search the rest of the house when he heard the doorbell chime. Finally. He muttered, opening the door to find Ludwig, carrying food.  
"I figured since all i have in my house is vurst I thought you vould like this." Ludwig said offering the bakery bag to the Brit.  
"Thanks." Arthur said awkwardly, taking the bag and stepping inside.

"I need to talk to you." Arthur said, once they were seated on the couch.  
"Vat's the problem?" Ludwig asked knowing he would regret it.  
"Well, Feliciano came over last night..." Arthur started.  
"VAT? VAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Ludwig roared, standing up and approaching the Brit.  
"He kissed me and slept in the same bed as me, I swear I didn t do anything!" Arthur exclaimed, bracing himself for Ludwig s lecture.  
"So you didn't "sleep" with him?" Ludwig asked, arms folded across his chest.  
"NO! I PROMISE!" Arthur screamed, holding his arms up to protect his face.  
"Then it's fine.." Ludwig mumbled rubbing the table with him finger.  
"Oh.." Arthur replied bringing his hands down.  
"NOPE!" Ludwig said punching Arthur in the face.  
"Gott your body is weak Arthur. You should really work out." Ludwig said. poking his arm.  
"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR? YOU BLOODY WANKER!" Arthur shouted at Ludwig holding up his bloody hands.

"You touched Feliciano! He is mine! I can't believe that you betrayed me like that!" Ludwig shouted back kicking his own body in the thigh.  
Arthur gasped clenching his fists. "I was trying to react the way you would! You fool! I didn't want Italy to think that something was different!" Arthur shouted, glaring intensely at himself.  
"Sorry Ludwig I forgot my phone!" Italy called, skipping through the front door. His amber eyes went wide as he took in the scene before him. His face twisted into rage never before seen from the Italian as he approached the two.  
"Arthur! What are you doing to Luddy!?" Feliciano screamed, tears welling up in his eyes.  
"Vait! Vat are you talking about!" Ludwig shouted quickly, forgetting he was supposed to be Arthur.  
"Why are you talking like my Ludwig!" Feliciano cried, holding Arthur s hand.  
"SHIT! Look what you did now Ludwig!" Arthur shouted, biting his lip and standing up with the help of Veneziano.  
Ludwig covered his mouth.  
"What? Feliciano said, looking from arthur to Ludwig.  
Before Ludwig had a chance to protest Feliciano grabbed his arm and dragged him to the kitchen, followed by Arthur. Once they had sat down, Feliciano looked at them expectantly.  
"Vell, it was late one night." Ludwig started. "Arthur was drunk so I let him stay at my house for the night but on the vay to my house Arthur jumped from the cab."

"Well, and i stopped at a park and Ludwig found me sitting on a bench. Ludwig and I both kinda wished for each others lives... and here we are..." Arthur finished.  
"That means, I kissed Arthur?" Veneziano said nervously.  
"Yeah..." Arthur said stuttering.  
Awkward silence followed, Neither one of them sure what to say. 


End file.
